A Debt Paid In Full
by Loki The Poet
Summary: PiccoloXNail yaoi. Not too many of these, no sir. Anyway, this is set in an alternate universe wherein Nail was never wished back by the Dragonballs cuz he fused with Piccolo...DAMNED TECHNIQUALITIES!!!!


A DEBT PAID IN FULL  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE WISH  
  
The aging Namek enjoyed deeply the splendorous view. He stood atop a bluff overlooking the sea. Waves fringed with the colors of sunset, red, orange, and amethyst, charged from the ocean to kiss its lover the shore. After the brief kiss, the waves returned to their spot in the vast sea just to complete the same cycle over and again.   
  
The mechanics of creation.  
  
Piccolo felt the weariness in his old bones, even felt the age of the world beneath his feet. How many times had he played a part in the protection of this planet?  
  
Too many. Too damn many.   
  
He had become the most powerful Namek in the history of his estranged brethren, and that had surely brought him great amounts of pride and satisfaction. But in truth, through all the campaigns, there was one thing that scraped at his heart, attacked him when he was alone in the dark…  
  
Nail.  
  
When the Cooler Frieza threatened to destroy Namek (which he succeeded in doing), Piccolo had met another of his race which had faced Frieza. The young warrior was on the verge of death, within an inch of his life. Nail had suggested a type of fusion, an ability that, though irreversible, would greatly augment Piccolo's power. Young and brazen, Piccolo had accepted, seeing Nail as nothing more than a means to an end. With the events following that won battle, Piccolo had little time to think about Nail. He had also fused with Kami and had to face Cell. After that, Buu destroyed the world.  
  
So much has happened since Nail had lent his dying breath, his final energy to fortify Piccolo's own. But now, when all the fighting was done and the world was at peace, Piccolo decided it was time to repay a debt.   
  
He had Bulma and Vegeta's daughter, Bra, go on a quest for him to find the Dragonballs. She had succeeded, displaying all the ingenuity that her mother possessed and the tenacity of her father, Vegeta. She came to him now, on the Bluff. Now and always, Piccolo was amazed at the similarity between mother and daughter.   
  
"Took me almost two months but here you go!"   
  
"Back in my day, it took a great part of our lives to locate the Dragonballs." Piccolo said, resisting the urge to tussle her blue hair.   
  
"So what do you want this for?" Bra asked, putting her floating car in its proper capsule. She sat atop a boulder and crossed her legs.   
  
"To repay a debt. Do you mind…?"  
  
"Oh sure!" Bra jumped off her brief perch and popped open her capsule car again. "Bye Piccolo! I hope you get what you want."  
  
"I do too…" the elder Namek said but the young half saiyan was already racing out into open air. Her bag lay on the boulder. Piccolo hobbled over, his old bones groaning and complaining as he did so. He retrieved the shining golden orbs from the pack and laid them out on the ground.  
  
All for you Nail…  
  
Piccolo began to summon the Dragon.   
  
The light clouds darkened to the color of gunmetal, dark and ominous. Thunder growled like a great leviathan, and lightning danced in the sky. The ground trembled but the Namek stood strong. Out of a swirling vortex came the great Dragon.   
  
"Make one wish…" the Eternal Dragon hissed, it's black eyes glowing like coal. Its mammoth body coiled in the sky, looping in great gaping circles. Its proud mane flowed majestically like emerald fire. "What is your wish?" the Eternal Dragon probed.   
  
"I wish to bring someone back to life." "Say the name of whom you wish back to life…"  
  
"His name is Nail. He is- was- a Namek. Will you bring him back?"  
  
"Yes…he did not die a natural death; such are beyond my limitations. It shall be done…" with a crackle of energy, the great serpent disappeared, the Dragonballs scattering in all directions. Then, Piccolo felt a ripping, like a demon clawing at his insides. Talons scraped at his rips, clawed at his heart. Piccolo doubled over in pain. His skin was boiled off his bones, his bones melted to wax. And through the flares of pain Piccolo saw only Nail. And then, all was darkness eternal. 


End file.
